This invention pertains generally to automotive vehicle roof systems and more specifically to a latching system for an automotive vehicle convertible roof.
Most convertible roofs have a latching device for disengageably securing a number one (or forwardmost) roof bow of a convertible roof to a stationary front header panel above a windshield. It is known to employ a centrally mounted handle or electric motor for linearly moving or rotating a pair of catches or hooks. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,467 entitled “Latching and Switch Operating System for a Convertible Roof” which issued to Dilluvio et al. on May 26, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,881 entitled “Apparatus and Method for Securing a Convertible Roof to an Automotive Vehicle” which issued to Tokarz on Oct. 21, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,586 entitled “Device for Lowering the Free End of a Vehicle Cover” which issued to Hahn et al. on Dec. 14, 1993; German Patent Publication No. 805 229 and United Kingdom Patent Publication No. 536,578.
In accordance with the present invention, the preferred embodiment of a convertible top latch employs a linkage assembly which is driven by a driving member. The driving member is operable to drive the linkage assembly between open and closed positions. In one aspect of the present invention, the linkage assembly is positioned substantially between an open and an on-center position inclusive when in a latched position. In another aspect of the present invention, at least one link of the linkage assembly has a link that is adjustable. In a further aspect of the present invention, the latch assembly has a latching member and at least one link that remain the same regardless of the latching assembly being operated by an automatically powered actuator or a manual actuator. In yet a further aspect of the present invention, the latch assembly has a latch member that moves a predetermined distance to latch a top stack mechanism. The predetermined distance is the same regardless of the latch assembly being operated by an automatically powered actuator or a manual actuator. In still another aspect of the present invention, there is a damping member that dampens movement of the latch assembly between the open and closed positions. In still another aspect of the present invention, the latch assembly is manually driven by a handle which is biased to a specific orientation.
The apparatus of the present invention is advantageous over traditional devices in that the present invention harnesses the mechanical advantage of a linkage mechanism with offset pivots driven by a crank. The positioning of a link in the latching assembly in a substantially on-center position results in little or no residual load on the latch assembly when in the latched position. By not having the link go over-center, extra motion of the latching assembly is avoided along with avoiding the extra force required to bring the link back from the over-center position. The adjustable link of the latch assembly allows for adjustment of the pull-down distance of the latch assembly without the use of shims. The latch assembly having a latch member and at least one link that remain the same regardless of being operated by a powered actuator or a manual actuator allows the convertible top employing the latch assembly to be provided as either a manually operated latching top or a power operated latching top. The ability of the latching member of the latch assembly to be moved the same predetermined distance regardless of being operated by a powered actuator or a manual actuator allows for a convertible top to employ a universal latch assembly and be offered with either a powered latching actuator or a manual latching actuator. The use of the universal latch assembly results in more commonality of the parts and requires less parts to be stocked to repair convertible roofs using such latch assemblies regardless of type of actuator used. The use of a damping member allows the latch assembly to be biased to a specific orientation and provides a controlled movement to the biased position. A latch assembly being operated by a handle that is biased toward a specific orientation allows for the handle to be self-retracting and minimize the packaging space required to store a top stack mechanism having such a handle. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.